


Métronome

by HaruCarnage



Series: Challenge du collectif NoName [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Univers Alternatif - Musique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Tsuna est le chef d'un groupe de musique, depuis quelques temps il ressent un manque. Depuis qu'il a rencontré une personne, il ne souhaite qu'une chose le revoir et le connaître mieux.Défi du mois Juillet-août du collectif NoName [Je voudrais te revoir]





	Métronome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Il s'agit d'une histoire commencé pour un défi du collectif Noname, plus précisément celui du mois Juillet et Août. le thème était "Je voudrais te revoir". J'espère que je respecte le thème.
> 
> Défi de l'auteur : Quel a été le 1er fandom sur lequel vous avez écrit ? Bonne question, comme de nombreuses personnes, j'ai commencé par la poésie, donc de l'original. Mais ma première fanfic que j'ai écrit était sur Durarara !. Depuis mes fandoms se sont vachement multipliés.

Les choses sont devenues étranges, il se souvenait du moment où un aîné avait tenté d’être plus fort que lui. Mais ce dernier avait été bien obligé d’accepter sa défaite avec le sourire. Son timbre de voix si particulier était une bénédiction comme une malédiction. Sawada Tsunayoshi était le chef d’un groupe nommé Vongola. Composé de ses rares amis. Gokudera Hayato, un garçon un peu colérique, mais surtout que se cachait sous la violence pour masquer ses peines. Yamamoto Takeshi, un type au sourire presque permanent, mais comme l’autre garçon, il cachait sous cette joie, une tristesse. Sasagawa Ryohei, qui hurlait pour un oui ou un non, ancien boxeur qui avait fini par les rejoindre pour devenir un batteur des plus génial. Hibari Kyoya, malgré son côté froid, il tenait au reste du groupe. Sans compter sur Mukuro, un étrange personnage sur qui on pouvait compter, malgré ses farces. 

Pourtant, quelque chose lui manquait, peut-être que renoncer à Kyoko, la petite sœur de Ryohei, était une mauvaise idée. Être amoureux lui avait inspiré des chansons, des belles chansons toujours appréciée par les fans qu’il avait. La présidente du fan-club ne cessait de dire qu’ils étaient géniaux. Si bien qu’elle avait manqué de peu d’être un manager. Mais à la place, c’était Chrome Dokuro qui tenait ce rôle. La jeune femme malgré son apparence frêle et fragile pouvait être féroce, c'était la cousine de Mukuro. Quand Tsuna pensa à cette jeune fille. Mais aussi le rôle qu’elle jouait dans leur vie. Il ne regrettait pas. Le chef du groupe finit par lâcher un soupir. Qui était responsable de ce trou béant qu’il sentait métaphoriquement dans sa poitrine. Lui ? Sûrement, mais comment le combler ?

« Chef... »

Il aurait du s’en douter. Gokudera s’inquiétait pour lui. Il le regarda et s’apprêtait à sourire, empruntant la ruse de Yamamoto pour éviter qu’on lui pose des questions. 

« Je t’arrête tout de suite chef, je connais ce genre de sourire, je te rappelle que je sors avec l’imbécile qui en est le créateur. »

Tsuna grimaça, peut-être que les avoir poussés l’un vers l’autre n’avait pas été une si bonne idée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son ami. Il avait si mal, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait pour le moment. Ce manque rendait tout si lourd, si pesant… Il avait envie de pleurer. De crier. De fuir. Tout ça en même temps. Il serra les poings. Il sentit des bras se refermer autour de sa taille. Il savait que Gokudera était celui qui le tenait. 

« Tsuna, tu es mon meilleur ami, te voir si mal me fait de la peine…  
\- J’aimerais savoir ce qui m’arrive Gokudera…  
\- Quelque chose ou quelqu’un te manque. Ça arrive à tout le monde, Tsuna.  
\- Je suis entouré, je ne devrai pas ressentir ça…  
\- Mais si, même ce crétin serait d’accord.  
\- Tu sais où il est d’ailleurs ?  
\- Il va arriver d’ici quelques minutes. Alors sois naturel, déjà qu’il parle de t’organiser une rencontre incognito, ne lui donne pas raison en ayant cette terre de déterrer. »

Yamamoto qui joue les entremetteurs, Tsuna avait tout vu. Le chef de groupe avait vraiment de bons amis sur lesquels ils comptaient beaucoup. Il sortit du studio pour se rafraîchir les idées, il croisa Hibari qui tapota sa tête. C’était sa façon à lui de soutenir le jeune homme. 

Dès qu’il arriva dans la pièce, il tomba non seulement sur ses pupilles de couleur caramel, mais aussi sur ton teint pâle, sans compter sur les cernes autour de son regard. Il ne pouvait pas chanter dans un tel état. Sachant certains journalistes sévères, il prit de l’eau fraîche entre ses mains pour la jeter sur son visage. Il était un peu mieux, mais un seul passage ne serrait pas assez. Il répéta quelques fois l’opération, si bien que ses cheveux bruns toujours indisciplines vinrent à créer un motif abstrait sur ses joues. Il rit doucement, mais c’était amer. Il posa une main sur son reflet.

« Allez, il faut se reprendre. Vongola a besoin de toi en pleine forme. Sinon, je risque de faire revenir ce sadique de Reborn. »

Rien que de repenser à son professeur de chant, il se hâta de rejoindre le groupe, qui entre temps était complet. Chrome derrière la vitre avec un petit sourire. Shoichi Irie serait leur ingénieur son cette fois. Il le regarda. ; Si une personne était au courant de comment allait d’autres artiste, c’était bien ce genre de personnes. Sentant l’espoir, la douleur dans sa poitrine diminua. Il sourit même à ses amis. 

C’était Hibari qui donna le départ d’un accord de sa guitare électrique, suivi de près par Yamamoto à la basse et Gokudera au clavier. Finalement Ryohei les accompagna à la batterie avec Mukuro enjoué. Il ne lui restait qu’à chanter. Il opta pour une chanson Joyeuse. Le rythme des notes s’y prêtait bien. Même s’il aurait pu parler de choses plus graves sur ces suites. Il préféra laisser ces sujets de côté pour le moment. Il profitait de la présence du groupe qui comblait un peu le vide qu’il pouvait sentir. Il finit la chanson avec un sourire. Les applaudissements d'Irie et Chrome le rassurait sur la qualité de ce chant. 

« Impressionnant comme d’habitude Boss, si on enchaînait la suite ?   
\- La chanson de Hibari ?  
\- Pourquoi pas... »

Le jeune artiste adorait quand d’autres personnes du groupe créaient des chansons. Celle de Hibari était à la fois douce et violente. Les changements de rythme en impressionneraient plus d’un. Sans oublier le solo que s’octroyait le guitariste. La chanson parlait d’ordre, mais aussi d’un amour sans retour pour un homme plus âgé. 

Il tapa deux fois du pied pour entamer les premières paroles avec douceur, transmettant ainsi les mots rares de son ami à ce personnage dont il ignorait l’identité. Jamais il avait vu Hibari proche de quelqu’un à part eux. La chanson lui parla un peu… Donc la personne qui lui manquait était donc plus âgée. Qui connaissait-il de plus âgé ? Il ferait la liste plus tard et verrait avec Gokudera et Yamamoto. 

La répétition finie, il fit un signe à ses deux meilleurs amis. Faisant un peu râler Mukuro qui n’avait qu’une seule envie, s’incruster pour coller Tsuna. Et le jeune homme trouvait vraiment gênant en sachant quelle relation il avait une fille jouant de la flûte traversière. Son ami guitariste le prit à part. Hibari n’aimait particulièrement pas quand l’autre guitariste perturbait leur leader. Car c’était son rôle à lui. Un peu possessif, il se disputait souvent avec l’autre guitariste. Deux guitares électriques qui finissaient par s’affronter sur certains morceaux. Dont un qui était souvent demandé par les fans dans les concerts. Sawada Tsunayoshi était fier de sa création. Il lança maladroitement un bon à son premier guitariste. Un bon de réduction pour de la nourriture pour animaux. Le premier guitariste était complément fou de ces petites bêtes. Ce qu’il cachait bien sous son air froid. Et si on avait le malheur d’en parler, il finissait par rouer de coups le contrevenant. 

« Merci Omnivore. »

C’était la manière du premier guitariste de faire un compliment. Tsuna sortit du bâtiment et commença à marcher vers l’appartement que partageaient Gokudera et Yamamoto. Le claviériste en profita pour allumer une cigarette sous le regard du bassiste. En voyant l’éclair de tristesse dans son regard, le chanteur voulu prévenir son ami aux cheveux argentés. Mais il sentit la main de son second ami sur son poignet.

« Ne t’en fais pas pour moi Tsuna… Il finira par arrêter… J’en suis certain... »

L’addiction de Gokudera était un point sur lequel Yamamoto travaillait. Connaissant le caractère de cochon qu’avait son meilleur ami, il espéra de tout cœur que son deuxième meilleur ami ne perdra pas patience. Il l’encouragea silencieusement en sifflant la publicité contre le tabac. Faisant rire le bassiste et grogner le claviériste. 

« J’essaye, je vous jure… J’ai diminué depuis la dernière fois… Arrête de te foutre de moi, sale fan de sushis.  
\- Du calme, je ris simplement parce que vous êtes drôle tous les deux. Même si j’ignore d’où mon meilleur ami et chef, est devenu si taquin.  
\- Sûrement ce sadique de Reborn. Il verrait ça, il serait content ce con. »

Yamamoto riait de bon cœur, alors que Gokudera s’étalait dans les insultes, qui était très inventives. L’homme a piano était surdoué, le genre de personnes qui comprenait beaucoup de choses en peu d’explication. Une fois, pour rire, Mukuro lui avait interdit le clavier et lui avait passé un kazoo. Même avec cet instrument agaçant, il avait sorti un son potable pour le groupe. Quad bien même la chanson avait un côté humoristique, elle parlait d’amis et de repas convivial. 

« Sinon, tu voulais dire quoi Tsunayoshi ?  
\- Quand on sera chez vous.  
\- D’accord, mon crétin attendra un peu pour sa punition... »

Vu le ton employé, le chanteur douta que ce fût vraiment une punition. Il optait plutôt pour une nuit torride entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Si chaude que les rares voisins qu’ils avaient se plaindraient encore. Il pouffa. Quand il arriva à la maison de ses amis, il ferma rapidement la porte. Il se fichait des voisins.

« Je me sens bizarre, il me manque quelque chose…  
\- C’est depuis que tu as renoncé à Kyoko, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Takeshi…  
\- Désolé Tsuna. »

Le bassiste serra le chanteur contre lui. Il laissa le temps au garçon aux cheveux argenté de faire du café. Le leader du groupe se félicita de la patience de son meilleur ami au caractère, le plus souvent, explosif. Il déposa les tasses remplies du liquide fumant. Bien qu’il préférait l thé, la boisson amère de Gokudera lui fit le plus grand bien. 

« L’amour, c’est une chose complexe chef… J’ai eu du mal à accepter celui de Takeshi… Aimer fait partie de toi. Même si tu nous aimes comme des frères, il te manque quelqu’un pour combler le vide dans ta vie.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée… Reborn disait souvent que l’amour est un souci dans la musique.  
\- Reborn est un vieux con qui n’a pas eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie. Jusqu’à l’arrivée de ma demi-sœur dans sa vie. Bien que je ne cautionne pas cette relation toxique... »

Gokudera et Bianchi, la fiancée de Reborn, n’étaient pas en bons termes pendant des années. Il a fallu que Yamamoto et Hibari s’en mêlent pour qu’ils enterrent la hache de guerre. Depuis le cadet protégeait l’aînée. 

Sachant son amant en colère, Yamamoto caressa la main de Gokudera. Tsuna voyant ça, sourit, ils étaient si mignons parfois. Leurs gestes d’affection étaient rares, mais toujours plein de tendresse, enfin si on oubliait parfois le côté sauvage de leur intimité comme le prouvaient les quelques marques sur leur corps le lendemain...

« Enfin bref, Chef, vous êtes libre d’aimer qui vous voulez. Mais celui qui vous fera du mal, je l’étrangle jusqu’à qu’il soit presque mort. Histoire de laisser Hibari l’achever. »

Le chanteur pouffa, Hibari était à la fois et le plus violent de ses amis. Il était de ces personnes qu’il ne fallait pas trop chercher sinon, on finissait invariablement dans un lit d’hôpital ou pire six pieds sous terre. Avec Gokudera, le second guitariste était le plus protecteur envers lui. L’invitant parfois chez lui pour se détendre. 

« Hibari et toi, vous formez vraiment la paire.   
\- Au point parfois que je me demande si Hibari ne veut pas me piquer mon amant.  
\- Tu sais bien que Hibari est asexuel et qu’il sort avec Dino.  
\- Ce qui l’élimine de la liste des personnes susceptible de t’avoir volé ton cœur. » 

Le claviériste grogna et pinça son petit ami. 

« La jalousie ne te va pas du tout Takeshi.  
\- Pourtant, elle est là…  
\- Imbécile fan de Baseball, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Hibari, c’est un ami qui m’aide à protéger notre meilleur ami.  
\- Tsuna, tu as deux protecteurs…  
\- En fait, en vous comptant tous les deux, ça fait bien plus.  
\- Je devine dans les protecteurs, il y a Dino, Futa et Basil qui se considèrent comme de ta famille.  
\- Il y a aussi Lambo quand il ne cherche pas des noises à Reborn. Enma avec qui j’ai chanté lors d’une émission. Xanxus qui fait son violent, mais qui au fond m’aide. Et aussi Mukuro…  
\- Le pervers de notre groupe qui te court après ?  
\- Celui-là même.  
\- Je n’aurai jamais deviné, il cache bien son jeu, le fourbe... »

Tsuna rit, Mukuro était le garçon dont personne n’attendait rien, un pur génie en musique. Il jouait dans le groupe du garçon aux cheveux bruns, du violon, mais aussi selon les besoins les choristes. Sa voix plus grave que celle du jeune chanteur donnait un joli contraste qui attirait les jeunes filles en manque d’amour dont certaines étaient féroce avec cet homme. 

« Mukuro est Mukuro, il est unique.   
\- Heureusement qu’il est unique. Deux comme lui, ça serait étrange.  
\- Sa cousine est notre manageuse…  
\- Et Haru la présidente de ton fan-club officiel.  
\- De notre fan-club. À tous, sans elle, vous aurez pas tous les cadeaux qui vous ont destiné en bon état et sécurisé.  
\- Si elle pouvait éviter ces petits mots dans nos colis, ça nous fera des vacances…  
\- Tu n’arrives vraiment pas apprécier cette femme…  
\- Elle est stupide. »

Tsuna roula les yeux. Gokudera avait du mal avec les femmes, les seules qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux était sa sœur, Chrome et une Dj étrange avec qui ils avaient fait un featuring. 

« Allons Hayato, laissons notre ami nous dire de qui il est tombé amoureux... » 

Le musicien aux cheveux argenté croisa les bras en boudant, mais Tsuna et Takeshi purent voir sa joie dans le fond des pupilles du grincheux. 

« Vous vous souvenez de cette émission samedi dernier ?   
\- Celle avec Mochida, Byakuran et autre enfoiré ?  
\- Oui…  
\- J’ai parlé un moment avec Byakuran, il est très intelligent, je pense qu’il pourrait avoir de grands débats avec Mukuro…  
\- Mais ?  
\- Son côté espiègle m’a séduit… Il est moins direct que Mukuro.  
\- Tu es conscient que ce gars n’est pas très net dans sa tête ? À la limite Mukuro est plus normal que ce taré.  
\- Gokudera…  
\- Chef, je ne vais pas te retenir, mais si ce fou t’amoche, je le bute, et avant Hibari. »

Yamamoto serra contre lui le musicien aux cheveux argentés. 

« Ce que veux dire Hayato, c’est que tu as sa bénédiction, mais avec sa prudence habituelle, il te couve. Fais attention à toi Tsuna, l’excuse que tu nous as servi pour Kyoko ne fonctionnera pas... »

Son aventure avec la jeune fille avait été agréable, mais il lui avait toujours quelque chose, même à cette époque. Quelque chose dont il n’arrivait pas à mettre les mots dessus. Il aimait Kyoko, mais pas comme une amante. Comme une bonne amie, une sœur qu’il voulait protéger. Lui, le jeune homme dont la bagarre n’était pas son fort. Lui qui n’était que douceur et qui n’aimait pas la violence, même celle de ses amis. Il s'était pour elle, pour son bien. Elle l'avait jamais aimé comme lui. Sans compter qu'elle 

« Je sais… De plus Ryohei serait capable de me hurler dessus si je recommence.   
\- Et il aurait bien raison, pour une fois cette tête de gazon… »

Un silence s’installa entre eux. Ils s’observèrent un moment, puis ils se sourient.

« Je voulais vous le dire à vous en premier, vous êtes mes deux premiers amis dans ce monde… Quand bien même si Reborn à encourager notre rapprochement en définitive. Vongola ne serait pas pareil sans vous. Je resterai prudent, promis. Je sais ce que les rumeurs disent de lui…  
\- Je te proposerai bien de rester, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse retenir la fougue de Takeshi... »

Ce dernier rit en se collant à son amant.

« La tienne est encore plus forte mon amour, j’adore quand tu prends les commandes. Tu es si beau alors que tu cherches à me faire du bien... »

Jugeant qu’il en assez entendus, Tsuna déguerpit de l’appartement du jeune couple. Ses deux amis auraient une longue nuit. Le chanteur sourit, il avait le feu vert de ses deux amis. Il chercha dans ses trop nombreuses poches son téléphone portable. Bien qu’il possédait le numéro de cet homme étrange et intelligent, il n’avait pas osé le contacter avant… Il se sentait nul. Si pitoyable face à un artiste comme cet homme qui avait une aura si charismatique que le nombre de ses collaborations était trop nombreux pour qu’il puisse les compter… Peut-être qu’il devrait appeler Dino… Il se ravisa, son grand frère de cœur finirait par venir l’aider en l’enfermant jusqu’à ce qu’il avoue tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur. Si Hibari n’était pas asexuel, il aurait dit que son couple serait des plus chauds… Mais à la place, Tsuna avoua que les deux hommes s’accordaient bien, sans cette chose nommée sexe. Il lâcha un soupir, trouvant l’objet. Il déverrouilla l’écran tremblant de tous ses membres. Il avança en chancelant vers son appartement qui était un peu plus loin… Il porta son appareil à son oreille. Il put entendre clairement les tonalités qui s’enchaînaient dans une lenteur presque inhumaine. Il était déjà nerveux et l’attente le rendait encore plus confus. Puis une voix joyeuse lui répondit. 

« Bonsoir, ici Byakuran, que puis-je pour vous jeune chaton ? »

Le chanteur sentit ses joues se chauffer à l’appellation.

« Aurais-je touché quelques choses jeune chaton…  
\- Pourquoi vous m’appelez ainsi, Byakuran ?  
-Parce, tu ressembles un peu à un jeune chat, Sawada Tsunayoshi… Et tutoie-moi, j’ai l’impression d’avoir pris dix ans…  
\- Voilà qui risque d’être un peu compliqué, vous êtes mon aîné, je vous dois le respect.  
\- Comme le dirait Irie, mon ami japonais, c’est typique des Japonais. C’est là que je suis bien content d’être à moitié irlandais. »

Tsuna rit sous les mots de l’artiste aux cheveux blancs derrière son téléphone. 

« C’est agréable de t’entendre rire. Sans Uni, je pense que nous nous serions jamais rencontré. Il parait que c’est la cousine d’un certain Reborn qui a été pendant longtemps votre impresario avant de se retirer. Ce qui explique le succès fulgurant de votre groupe…  
\- C’est sa nièce, bien que j’imagine mal cet homme avec une famille, mais il faut se faire une raison…  
\- Surtout qu’il sort avec une scientifique chevronnée.  
\- Qui est la demi-sœur de mon claviériste…  
\- Ce n’est pas le garçon aux cheveux argenté qui a l’attitude d’un pitbull ?  
\- Si… Un pitbull ? J’aurai plus dit un doberman.  
\- Pas mal, il doit avoir ce côté affectif qu’avec ceux qu’il connaît.  
\- Et encore, avec certaines personnes, ça ne passe pas. Son amoureux a eu beaucoup de patience avec lui. Pour l'apprivoiser...  
\- Tu me rassures, j’ai pensé que vous étiez en couple, vu comment tu en parles. Tu es attaché à ce garçon. Ça s’entend. Et comment sont les autres membres de ton groupe avec toi ?  
\- Pourquoi es-tu si curieux ?   
\- J’aime savoir des choses, je suis ce qu’on appelle quelqu’un de curieux. Si bien que j’aie testé un tas de choses, dont certaines dont on ne peut imaginer…  
\- Ce qui explique les rumeurs sur toi.  
\- En partie seulement Tsunayoshi.  
\- Tsuna, je préfère Tsuna.  
\- Super, tu me tutoies ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s’autorisa à rire. Et ouvrit son petit appartement où il y avait tout ce qui lui était nécessaire. Il referma derrière lui, posant ses clés dans un bol à l’effigie d’une vache. Objet donné par Lambo pour son anniversaire. 

« Et tu es rentré chez toi, si j’en juge les bruits que j’ai entendu sous ton rire.  
\- T’es flippant, tu sais.  
\- On me le dit souvent. »

Ce fut le tour de Byakuran de rire. Il devait avoir ce genre de remarque de son entourage. 

« Qui te le dit ?  
\- Irie, Spanner et Uni, ces trois-là me disent souvent que je dois me trouver un autre passe-temps qu’assouvir ma curiosité malsaine.  
\- C’est à ce point ? Vous vous entendrez à merveille avec Mukuro, mon violoniste.  
\- Ce n'est pas le type à la coiffure improbable ?  
\- Possible, vous vous êtes croisés ?  
\- Une fois ou deux. Il se cherchait beaucoup avant d’être dans ton groupe.  
\- Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?  
\- Pas vraiment, disons qu’on su profiter du corps l’un de l’autre lors d’une chaude nuit d’été… Triste de ne pas être mon premier Tsuna ?  
\- Non, je me doutais que vous étiez tout sauf vierge. Donc comme vous connaissez Mukuro, inutile de vous dire qu’il est protecteur avec moi. Il a tenté de me draguer, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par seulement du physique, désolé monsieur Byakuran.  
\- Être exclusif est une chose que je pourrais apprendre pour te plaire mon cher Tsunayoshi…  
\- Yamamoto, l’amant du doberman, est quelqu’un de très doux et calme. C’est lui qui arrive à apaiser mes peurs et peines le mieux. C’est une personne en or qui ne mérite que le bonheur.  
\- Jolie déclaration amicale que tu m’a faite là…  
\- Il y a Hibari, un garçon froid et un peu violent, mais derrière son masque de froideur se cache un homme généreux qui fait les choses pour les gens qu’il aime. Ultra protecteur, il n’hésite pas à démolir les fans un peu trop collant avec moi.  
\- Tu as un gardien très protecteur.  
\- Un gardien ?  
\- Une personne qui te protège envers et contre tous…  
\- Il y a Ryohei, un garçon énergique qui fait les choses tellement à fond qu’il a frôlé le burn-out quelques fois. C’est le grand frère de mon ex petite amie.  
\- Oh, dis-moi en plus sur cette aventure. Cette demoiselle t’aurait pris ta fleur ?  
\- En partie seulement, mais là n’est pas la question... » 

Le rire de Byakuran se fit à nouveau entendre. 

« Désolé Tsuna, c’était plus fort que moi. J’avoue que te connaître un peu plus me plaît beaucoup. Hâte qu’on puisse continuer cette discussion. Mais malheureusement, je dois la couper pour ce soir. Je te souhaite bonne nuit. Rêve de moi Tsunayoshi... »

Parler avec cet homme comblait ce vide qu’il avait senti, maintenant que c’était fini, il put à nouveau le sentir s’installer dans le creux de sa cage thoracique. Il se leva et alla se faire une tisane. Il devait dormir bien pour être en forme demain. Les interviews étaient toujours fatigantes. En sachant la curiosité qu’avait cet homme pour lui, il en entendrait encore parler de ce qu’il disait de ce garçon aux cheveux blancs. 

Le soir, il fit un rêve plein de luxure avec ce garçon. Si bien que le lendemain, il dut prendre une douche froide pour faire baisser le feu qui semblait habiter le bas de son anatomie. Il réagissait encore comme un adolescent. Il avait un peu honte. 

C’est l’esprit clair qu’il rejoint le studio télévisé cet après-midi-là. Ces amis étaient là. Comme d’habitude à l’avance. Si bien que parfois, Tsuna se demandait s’ils ne se donnaient pas rendez-vous. Le plateau sous les nombreux projecteurs était assez grand pour lui et ses amis pour laisser leur musique s’exprimer. Le présentateur était un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années qui avait un regard bienveillant envers les musiciens. 

« Bonjour messieurs, j’espère que vous saurez montrer ce que vous avez dans le ventre.   
En tout cas, Xanxus ne tarit pas d’éloge sur vous. Rare chose pour le leader des Varia. »

Cet homme violent était l’un de ses protecteurs, bien qu’il joue ceux qui étaient indifférents, il faisait tout pour qu’il réussisse dans ce monde. 

« Mon fils semble attaché à vous…  
Je suis heureux qu’il oublie ses colères pour vous faire confiance... »

Tsuna connaissait assez peu le père de son ami, mais il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’un homme aussi doux puisse être le parent de ce garçon. Bien qu’il n’expliqua pas les nombreuses cicatrices qui parcourait l’homme… Quel était leur passé à ces deux-là ? Il secoua sa tête en se disant que c’était typique de Byakuran ce genre de choses…

Les maquilleuses étaient deux femmes à la peau légèrement brunes, elles étaient jumelles, seul leur façon de s’habiller les distinguaient. Elles s’occupaient du groupe et les laissèrent seules entre eux après leur travail. Étranges femmes. Peu loquaces, rares pour des femmes du métier. 

« Ces femmes sont étranges.   
\- Je suis d’accord avec toi Hibari. Très bizarre. Elles me font froid dans le dos…  
\- Ton instinct ?  
\- Il me dit de me méfier de ces femmes, mais aussi un peu de cet homme, ce présentateur. Il est le père de Xanxus.  
\- Le fameux Nonno… Je peux enquêter sur lui, si tu veux Tsuna. Je sais que tu apprécies cet homme qui a failli tous nous tuer par sa bêtise... »

Hibari en voulait encore à Xanxus pour ce concert imprévus dans un entrepôt délabré entre son groupe et celui de cet homme. Le bâtiment avait fini par s’effondrer sur eux laissant des cicatrices supplémentaires au leader des Varia, mais aussi quelques-unes à Tsuna qui les cachait plutôt bien. 

« On ne blesse pas mes amis sincères... Pas sans conséquences...»

Les mots doux de Hibari étaient si rares qu’on l’eût cru aromantique, mais c’était avant de le voir complémentent fou de Dino et de ses oiseaux qu’ils chouchoutaient. Tsuna sourit.

« Merci Kyoya.   
\- Herbivore... »

Le chanteur rit et se laissa conduire sur le plateau avec ses amis, désormais sur leurs gardes, ses amis entouraient leur chef férocement. Si bien qu’il était difficile pour le présentateur de les placer à leur place attitrées. Ils voulaient tous se trouver près de Tsuna.

« Bon maintenant que tout le monde est installé, je vous prie de répondre le plus naturellement à nos questions.   
\- Naturellement ?  
\- On essaie d’avoir des artistes authentiques... »

Tsuna souleva un sourcil, saisissant le souci, Mukuro sourit. Ce dernier avait déjà un plan pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Le violoniste soudoierait les cadreurs, les cameramans et les monteurs, après leur entrevue, histoire d’avoir rien qui puisse nuire à leur groupe. Ni à leur chef.

« Commençons... » 

Le décompte était annoncé, les derniers chiffres simplement signés par un jeune homme au regard terne.   
« Bonjour mesdames et messieurs… Nous voici avec le groupe Vongola, dernier groupe épaulé par Reborn agent de renom dont on doit l’artiste le cheval ailé et plein d’autres. Un vrai dénicheur de talent... Bienvenue aux Vongola. »

Un léger silence fit sa place sur le plateau, sûrement le temps pour les caméras pour capter le regard de chaque personne sur le plateau. 

« Puis-je me permettre une question ? D’où vient ce nom, des plus étranges ?  
\- Reborn a pensé ce nom parfait pour nous et notre musique.  
\- Est-ce vrai que vous étiez trois au départ ?  
\- Oui, Yamamoto et Gokudera avec moi-même, on formaient un trio. Reborn disait qu’être entouré de personnes comme eux me serait que bénéfique pour mon chant trop timide, mais beau. Si Gokudera apporte une passion, Yamamoto sait garder son naturel. Il est celui qui se charge de nous remettre les pieds sur terre, avec Hibari qui nous a rejoint plus tard.  
\- Hibari qui est à la guitare électrique, comme vous-même. En plus du chant, n’est-ce pas un peu dur ?  
\- Non, j’aime chanter.  
\- Les Varia vous ont lancé, quel sont vos relations avec ces hommes ?  
\- Nous sommes bons amis. Ils viennent de la scène amateur eux aussi, c’est dans un petit café que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Autour d'un café.  
\- Pourtant, j’ai entendu parler d’un certain entrepôt… »

Tsuna posa un regard sur Hibari, puis Mukuro, les deux semblaient d’accord. Quand ce deux-là travaillaient ensemble. Ils étaient terribles. Inutile de leur résister. Ils seront le plus généralement vainqueurs.

« Monsieur Nonno Zucchero, j’ignore où vous avez eu cette information. Mais bien qu’elle soit exacte dans le fond, nous avons rencontré les Varia avant cela.   
\- Nos sources sont confidentielles... Voici ma question suivante. J’ai entendu que votre groupe avait plusieurs couples homosexuels…  
\- Ce n’est pas faux, mais je vous laisse le soin de trouver qui l’est. Car nos vies privées ne concernent que nous-mêmes et nos compagnons de vie. Ou compagne.  
\- Vos fans sont curieux, être connu, c’est avoir une vie privé exposé aux yeux de tous.  
\- Je sais déjà ça, je suis habitué à voir mes conquêtes affichées, mais mes camarades sont plus discret que je le suis…  
\- Pourtant Monsieur Rokudo Mukuro, on ne connaît pas votre prochaine proie. »

Tsuna l’entendit rire, le genre de rire qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il croisa le regard de son violoniste qui l’observa de ses yeux vairons. L’un rouge, et l’autre bleu. 

« Ma cible actuelle est un très gentil garçon. Je le salue, mon cher pot d’aromates. »

Pour le chanteur, il n’était pas difficile de deviner la cible de Mukuro. Il n'y avait que deux choix possible dans ceux qu’il connaissait. Basil et Romario. Et sachant Romario marié, il opta pour le premier d’entre eux. Le jeune homme était compositeur et parfois interprète quand il en avait envie. Basil était discret, il souhaita une bonne chance à son ami pour séduire ce garçon timide, mais génial. 

« Parler de votre prochain album. Quel genre explorez-vous ?  
\- Le folk Rock. Hibari en avait assez de la pop anglaise.  
\- Aurions-nous la chance d’avoir un extrait.  
\- Bien entendu. »

C’était le moment pour briller, Tsuna installa le micro à sa hauteur. Il sourit. Il posa un micro aussi devant Gokudera et Mukuro. Il était rare que le claviériste, chante, mais sa voix rocailleuse était juste parfaite. Pour interpréter cette chanson inédite. Lui-même et Mukuro feront pour une fois leur chœur. La musique commença après quelques secondes, rythmées sous les coups de Ryohei sur sa batterie et le claquement de doigts de Mukuro. La guitare de Hibari venant rejoindre celle de Tsuna, suivie par la basse. Pour finir tout le monde jouait sa partie, sous la voix de Hayoto Gokudera qui chantait dans un Anglais parfait. Fier de son meilleur ami, il encouragea le chanteur du jour à pousser un peu sa voix si particulière. Si bien qu’à la fin de la démonstration, le public en demandait encore de façon bruyante. Le public composé de beaucoup de techniciens et des personnes travaillant pour la chaîne télévisée. Nonno cessa son émission d’un geste pour les caméramans. Ce qui n’échappa pas à Tsuna, ni à Mukuro et Hibari. Ils s’approchèrent du leader du groupe.

« Ne t’en fais pas, cher Tsunayoshi. Moi et Hibari nous allons gérer cet homme. Si monsieur est le père de Xanxus, il a des choses à nous dire. Et l’émission ne sera pas manipuler pour un fou. Mais par deux amis à toi un peu cinglé. »

Pour le contre-dire, Hibari lui donna un coup de coude. Ne voulant pas s’attarder trop. Il confia à Tsuna un canari.

« Hibird veille sur lui. »


End file.
